Sun It Rises
by catburglar23
Summary: A Lost Girl/South of Nowhere Crossover. What happens when the Los Angeles gang get caught up in the Fae world?
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Hey guys! This is the first time I have ever written anything like this, so I hope you guys enjoy it! People have pointed out the similarities between Ashley Davies and Bo, so I thought I'd use that as the basis of this story. I don't own the characters from either show.

This is the first chapter in the series. I haven't finished the series, but I know where I'm going with the story. Please bear with me as this is the first time writing fanfiction and using this site. I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

It was a rather typical night at the Dal Riata. A comfortable chatter filled the bar as Fae of different races, ages, and loyalties laughed and drank without worry. The only non-Fae found in the building, a black-haired human named Kenzi, went unnoticed by the crowd as she lined up a shot at the mahogany pool table near the back of the bar. Although the Dal was an exclusive, Fae-only establishment, Kenzi was a welcome exception.

Gracefully hitting the black 8-ball into the predicted socket, she threw her pool stick down and began to do her own version of the irish jig. It was rather impressive.

"That'll be fifty dollars, wolfman", she gleefully exclaimed as she finished her short dance and extended her hand to her companion.

"Are you sure you're not a trickster Fae, Kenzi?" The wolf-shifter Dyson smiled as he reached into his pocket and fished out her earnings from his leather wallet. Dropping the bills of cash into her hand, he ran his fingers through his blonde curls and sighed playfully as he looked at the blue-eyed girl. "Because I could've sworn you were not as skilled yesterday when I watched you play Tamsin."

"100% Grade A human, babe," Kenzi winked as she eagerly stuffed the money into her pocket. "Besides, Tamsin knows that the only time she wins is if my blood alcohol level is _at least_ .25."

She patted Dyson on the back as she made her way to the bar where best friend sat, conversing with the bartender. Dyson's eyes followed Kenzi to the bar before landing on the succubus; his gaze lingered on her longer than necessary before sighing and turning back to grab his pint from the pool table. Downing it faster than humanly possible, which was not difficult for him, the wolf grabbed his brown leather jacket and allowed himself one last look before turning and exiting the bar.

"-and if I would've known that Pixie was the Ambassador for the Light Fae of South Africa, I would never have agreed to help The Morrigan", Bo managed to squeeze out before inhaling very deeply. It felt as if she spent the last ten minutes explaining the situation to her grandfather all in one breath. She raised her eyebrows and threw her hand out as if that would make him understand more.

Trick stared at her for a few seconds before sighing and refilling the mug sitting in front of Bo.

"That damage has been done, Bo. Let's just hope we can find those pictures and get rid of them before Hale gets wind of it." He grabbed his polishing rag and nodded at the approaching human before returning his attention to Bo.

"Look, I understand you're a succubus Bo, unaligned at that, but don't you think you could use your powers for far more important things than The Morrigan's old grudge?"

"Yeah Bo," Kenzi happily interjected. "You're supposed to be bringing balance to The Force."

Trick stared blankly at her while Bo smiled.

"The force of what, Kenzi? I have never heard of such thing." Trick began to rack his brains for something he might have missed in his dusty tomes. Kenzi began to exaggeratedly bang her head on the wooden bar as Bo started again.

"I've already handled that problem, Trick. When I found out who the Pixie was, I made The Morrigan give her blood oath to not circulate them. She didn't seem to care too much. I think she wanted them as some sort of trophy or something." Bo stated absentmindedly. "Either way, she gets the satisfaction of having the pictures, and I get the satisfaction of wearing these new boots," she proudly remarked as she raised her leather-cladd foot for Kenzi to admire.

"Just realize that other people's burdens are not always yours to resolve." Trick nodded at both girls before walking to the other side of the bar to attend to his thirsty patrons. Bo and Kenzi watched him before returning their attention to each other.

"You seem a little tense Bobo. What's got my succubuddy down?"

"I don't know Kenz. Yesterday I got this really weird feeling in my stomach out of nowhere, and it's gotten worse every day."

"Gas," Kenzi offered knowingly before taking a swig of Bo's drink.

"Very funny," Bo laughed sarcastically. "In all seriousness, Kenzi, I think something bad is going to happen soon. I can feel it."

Noting the serious demeanor of her friend, Kenzi decided to not joke around. "Whatever it is Bo, we'll be ready for it." Kenzi placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, who smiled and playfully nudged her with it.

Grabbing her mug from Kenzi and draining the small amount of it that was left, Bo turned around in her stool and began to put on her third layer of leather (this time in jacket form).

"Well, I promised Lauren I'd help her test out a new formula of shots to curb my appetite, so I'd best be off," Bo stated warmly.

"Shots? Are those what kids are calling it these days?" Kenzi quipped sarcastically.

"Look Kenzi, I care about Lauren. She's a huge part of my life, as are you. I really screwed up after The Dawning," Bo looked away before continuing. "I need to prove to her that I didn't choose Dyson. I haven't "chosen" anyone. Dyson is back to normal rather than dead, thank God, but Lauren lost a lot of faith in me that day." Bo stood up and hugged Kenzi as she prepared to leave. "So for the time being, I'm going to do whatever she asks of me to show her that I do care about her."

"I love you, babe, but listen to me." Kenzi grabbed Bo's shoulders and leaned in close to emphasize her point. "Eventually, you're going to have to choose between the wolf and the doc. The longer you play hot potato with their feelings, the worse it'll be for one of them when you do choose." Kenzi let go of Bo and sat back in her stool. "And if you're not planning to be with one of them, stop leading them on. I can't handle their puppy dog eyes when they look at you," Kenzi shuddered.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Kenzi. You're right. I don't want to hurt either of them. I'll stop with the flirting," Bo began to step backwards toward the exit, "right after this doctor's appointment I really have to go to." Bo waved at Kenzi before pushing through the door of The Dal.

Kenzi chuckled before calling out to Trick. "Bartender! I need a shot of whatever will make me regret all of my decisions tonight."

* * *

Human doctor Lauren Lewis was examining a strange bacteria under her microscope before she felt the fine hairs on her neck stand up.

"You know, you are welcome to knock. Although your unannounced arrivals do make me question my skepticism of extrasensory perception," she stated as she swiveled in her chair to welcome her friend.

"I like to have an air of mystery around me," Bo smiled as she approached Lauren.

"Yes well, I do believe I can almost see the fog rising from the ground," Lauren joked. "Are you ready to try out the new shots? I thought we agreed to meet at 10:30?" She glanced at the analog clock on her wall. 10:24 P.M. How did she lose track of time?

"I can wait in the hall for the next six minutes if you'd like?" Bo pointed her thumb behind her questioningly.

Lauren stood up from her seat and approached her vial cabinet. "Not necessary. I apologize; I tend to lose track of time quite often. Especially recently, with my workload almost tripling with the new Ash," she explained as she grabbed the tray of vials.

"Y'know, I don't think he'll mind if you call him Hale," Bo offered as she watched Lauren roll up her sleeve and wipe her arm with an alcohol wipe. "He _was_ our friend at some point."

"I have made the mistake of addressing him by his first name in front of the elders," Lauren said as tightened the tourniquet around Bo's arm. "Quite frankly, he is not the same Hale that I recall. Alright, can you make a fist for me?"

Bo flexed her arm and winked comically, which earned a soft laugh from Lauren. Hearing her quiet laugh and being so close to Lauren made Bo's heart began to race. Her senses felt like they were on overdrive as she began to take in all of Lauren at once. The smell of Lauren's lavender perfume and her soft hands on Bo's arm were driving her crazy. Watching as Lauren examined her right arm, Bo was breathless. Lauren's blonde hair cascaded onto her lab coat in waves, her deep brown eyes could portray at least five different emotions at once. How very accurate of Lauren, Bo thought. Lauren wasn't simple; she was a complex woman who couldn't be defined easily. She was tragically beautiful, and one of the most intense people Bo had ever met.

Looking up from the task at hand, Lauren was startled when blue eyes looked back at her. Is this why Bo agreed to meet tonight? After The Dawning, Lauren had nearly given up on Bo after being robbed of her chi to save Dyson. She had imaged the first time Bo took chi from her would've been in the dead of night with tangled bodies. Not the way that it actually happened. She believed that Bo would always bounce from her to Dyson, never being able to actually decide. Whatever she had previously convinced herself of, however, flew out the window as Bo began to lean closer and closer to her. She couldn't bring herself to look away from Bo's intense gaze. She was paralyzed towards Bo's advances. Lauren closed her eyes, finally giving into her desire, Bo's lips almost touching hers when they were ripped away from their sexual bubble by screams coming from outside the laboratory.

Bo shook the blue out of her eyes as they both stood up, alert. Trying to push away the heavily sexual thoughts that clouded her mind, Bo ripped off the tourniquet and grabbed the dagger from her boot.

"Let's see what's going on," she muttered. Lauren grabbed a scalpel and nodded at her before they cautiously walked into the hallway. As they approached the foyer, the indistinguishable screams began to get louder and clearer. It sounded like a young girl screaming.

"Where is she?! I know she's here! LAUREN! LAUREN LEWIS! It's me, SPENCER!"

Bo looked alarmingly at Lauren unaware of who cried so helplessly for her. It felt like the breath was punched out of her when she saw the look on Lauren's face. Her eyes wide and pain etched into her every crevice, Lauren dropped the scalpel and ran frantically towards the source of the noise. Bo followed her but was halted by Fae guards, just as Lauren was. In the middle of the grand foyer struggled a young, tan blonde girl, Bo would guess around the age of 19. Her blonde hair looked as silky as Lauren's and she was as slim as Lauren. Now that she thought of it, she shared many qualities with Lauren. Bo looked to her right and saw Lauren struggling against the guards, tears streaming down her face and as she tried to push them away from her. She looked back at the girl, who was also struggling against the guards before being put to sleep by the hypnotizing eyes of a sandman Fae until it finally clicked.

"Spencer! No!" Lauren screamed painfully and fell down to her knees.

Bo managed to escape the grasp of the guard holding her and punched him as hard as she could, knocking him out. She ducked and dodged the punch of another guard and uppercutted him, also knocking him out. She sucked most of the chi out of the two guards holding Lauren but it was too late. They had dragged the girl out of sight, and Lauren was in a heap on the floor, crying.

"Lauren, lauren! What's going on? Who was that?" Bo asked hurriedly as she knelt down next to her.

Lauren looked up with tear-streamed eyes at Bo before answering feebly:

"That was my sister."


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbreak

First of all, I want to apologize for not touching this story for months. I'm a terrible, terrible person. I had written the first chapter, posted it, and subsequently gave up on it. However, I am back! (Hopefully for good.) My chapters are not terribly long, but I will try to get better at that. I had typed this up and upon learning that there are a few people reading my story, I wanted to go ahead and give you guys this chapter. :) If you read, please leave reviews! It let's me know that someone out there is enjoying my (amateur) work.

Anyway, here is chapter 2! It's a little Dyson-centric, but I hope you like it~

**Approximately Five Years Ago – Los Angeles, California**

"Do people actually choose to live in this heat? It feels like the sweaty asshole of an underfae right now, man. I still don't see why The Ash insisted we come all the way down to the States when a phone call could've done the job."

"I know. I'm not too happy with being The Ash's messenger boy, either, Hale, so the sooner we finish this, the better. This is a big waste of time on both our parts, especially considering he's making us do this as a favor to the human."

Trying to not let his thoughts get the best of him, Dyson pulled his unmarked car into the driveway of an unfamiliar, yet strangely welcoming, two-story bricked house. Heat waves began to shimmer from the car as the two men exited the black Crown Victoria and wiped the sweat off their brows. Although they traveled with the air conditioner on full blast, it was the hottest day of summer in the Golden State, and the two Canadians had yet to get accustomed to such a jump in temperature.

The two Fae ambled up the neatly-kept front walkway before coming to a stop at the wooden door. Hale fixed the collar of his blue police outfit. It had been a while since he had to wear the unfashionable apparel. The siren rang the doorbell as the shifter checked his phone for the time. They could hear faint footsteps and muffled laughter steadily getting louder before a blonde, blue-eyed teenager answered the door. A warm smile welcomed an introduction from the men.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," Dyson politely greeted Spencer. "My name is Neil Doyle and this is my partner Richard Horner. We're with the Los Angeles Police Department, may we come in?"

"Do you have a friend, Spence?" A tall friendly-looking man appeared from behind the teenager. His amiable demeanor faltered as he recognized their attire. Opening the door wider, he placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I'm sorry, can I help you officers?"

"I apologize for the intrusion Mr. Lewis, but we have some news about your daughter. May we come in?"

"Of course, of course." Dyson and Hale entered the vanilla bean-scented house and followed the black-haired man and young daughter into the living room. Their presence was noticed by whom Dyson presumed to be the mother and son of the family. A scrabble board was abandoned on the dining room table as they hurriedly sat down on the large couch with Spencer and her father. Dyson and Hale, however, continued to stand.

"Oh no, Spence. I knew Carmen was going to get you in trouble one day." The teenage son nervously joked. He had the same light blue eyes and blonde hair as the girl, but inherited curls from his father rather than the straight hair she possessed.

Dyson grimaced as he realized he was about to break the hearts of this obviously close family. He felt a small amount of sympathy for them. Even if they were human.

"I apologize for not being more clear earlier Mr. Lewis-"

"My father is Mr. Lewis. Please, call me Arthur." The soft-spoken man was obviously apprehensive, yet still tried to make everyone in the room feel comfortable. "This is my wife, Paula, and my children, Spencer and Glen," he quickly introduced before Paula politely shook hands with Dyson and Hale.

"Arthur, we're actually here about your other daughter, Lauren Lewis. I'm not sure that there's any way to put this." Dyson sighed before shattering their world. "Your daughter was killed yesterday by an IED."

A pained, choked gasp escaped the older woman as she covered her mouth. Spencer burst into tears but was soon enveloped into a hug by her brother, who looked incredulously at Dyson and Hale, tears welling up in his eyes. The father stood up and raked his hand through his hair.

"You guys must be mistaken. There is absolutely no way Lauren is…" he shook his head wildly. "She's in Afghanistan doing humanitarian work. We just talked to her a few days ago. She promised us that she was in no danger. Th-there is no way that that's Lauren." His voice faltered as he tried to convince himself of the statement.

This time, Hale tried to explain.

"Mr. Lewis, Lauren was examining a civilian when the IED went off behind their truck. I know this must be hard to hear, but my partner and I give our condolences to your family at this time of tragedy. "

Arthur stared at them for a moment before raising a finger toward the entrance of the house.

"Get out of my house."

Dyson looked at Hale, who solemnly nodded his head. Leaving his card on the coffee table, he proceeded to exit the house, but not before looking one last time at the heart-broken family. He locked eyes with the young girl. Hugging her father but looking past his shoulder, her bloodshot eyes bore a hole into the wolf as he closed the door.

* * *

"Man, I almost pity humans. They're born and then wham!" Hale smacked his hands together. "They die. You would think they would've found a way to live longer by now."

Dyson didn't say anything as he slowed down at the light. He looked up at the rearview mirror, where the girl's eyes looked into him.

"You okay, Dyson? You know you don't have to feel bad about what happened. Lauren's not actually dead."

Dyson turned and glared at Hale. "Why would I feel bad for those humans? They serve no purpose to the Fae. They're cattle to us and I will _never_ care for one."

Hale threw up his hands in mock defeat as Dyson turned his head back to the street and peeled off, beginning their long trek home.

* * *

**Present Time – Canada**

Dyson was abruptly awoken from his slumber by a deafening ringtone. Growling, he turned over and searched his nightstand for the source of intrusion. Glancing down at the name of the caller, he smiled groggily at his phone before answering.

"Hey Kenz, what's up?"

"Wolf boy! Something's going down at the Fae compound. Bo texted me saying I needed to get there ASAP but she took the car. I'm at the Dal, so pick me up in five." The blue-eyed Russian made a kissing sound and hung up.

Dyson slowly brought the phone away from his face, weary. He glanced at the time. 1:16 A.M. Falling back onto the bed, he tried rubbing the fatigue out of his eyes while battling the notion of curling into his warm cocoon of sheets. The thought of Bo being in danger was the driving force behind him getting out of bed and putting a wrinkly T-shirt and blue jeans on. He found his hands picking up the picture of Bo he kept in his nightstand drawer. She had been distant since the incident at the Dawning. He tried getting her to talk multiple times about saving his life with their friend's collective chi, but she always seemed to have a person to talk to or underfae to slay. So, he finally backed off and hoped that soon she would be ready to open up to him.

Putting the picture back in its familiar place, he turned off his bedroom light before a loud pounding at his front door startled him.

"These late night wake-up calls are getting old, fast," he muttered to himself.

He opened the red cedar door and found himself face-to-face with a heap of duffel bags. The tan, dark-haired man holding the sacks threw them on the floor before embracing the shocked Dyson warmly.

"Hey, half-brother! I'm sorry for bothering you so late, but I just got in. Do you realize how long of a drive this barren wasteland is from Los Angeles? Nah, of course you don't. Anyway, Hale offered me a job here, and I thought it would be a perfect time for us to work together, like old times."

Dyson, not aware if this was really happening or if he had mistakenly fallen back asleep, let his brother in and began to pick up the heavy bags off the ground. It had been eighty years ago that he last saw his brother. He watched as his excited guest walked up to the fridge and grabbed a cola. Strolling over to the sofa, he kicked his legs up on the coffee table and popped the tab on his drink before looking up expectedly at Dyson.

The confused wolf-shifter, still holding his brother's bags, the freezing air rushing into his home, tried to process what had happened in the last ten minutes. Kenzi was expecting him at the Dal, Bo might be in trouble, and Aiden just arrived at his doorstep.

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
